The present invention relates to a vehicle seat upholstering assembly, in particular, for fastening upholstery to the seat padding.
The standard practice for securing upholstery to the padding on vehicle seats is by means of assemblies consisting of pairs of bars or rods, of which one is sunk inside the padding and the other housed inside a tubular fabric sheath integral with (e.g. stitched to) the upholstery; which bars or rods are connected together by means of a number of metal fasteners. The said rods are usually of steel and straight in shape, to enable insertion inside the said sheath.
The portions whereby the upholstery is secured to the padding, which are usually in the form of visible stitching defining and separating loosely padded portions of the upholstery, form the pattern characterising the design of the seat.
Using known fastening assemblies, the said portions cannot be other than straight, in order to match the underlying rods, which fact poses serious limitations in terms of seat pattern design.